


Memories and Revelations

by orphan_account



Category: Come From Away - Sankoff & Hein
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nick and Diane return to Gander for the first anniversary and the locals decide to show a videotape of the Screech-In. Things don't go in the expected direction by any means.
Relationships: Diane Gray/Nick Marson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Memories and Revelations

The last thing Nick was expecting upon returning to Gander for the first anniversary was to be confronted by the events of the screech-in. 

It had been the town reporter’s — Janice he’d learned her name was — idea to watch some footage of the plane people’s time in Gander from the previous year. So here they were, sitting in the Legion, drinking, watching events from the previous year play out on screen.

Nick and Diane sat next to one another in a booth, their sides pressed together in the small space, the opposite side of the booth blissfully unoccupied. She was toying with their joined hands as they each gingerly sipped their beers. There was much less desire to blur reality with the effects of alcohol than there had been a year ago, less anxious edges that needed to be soothed. They’d both agreed — Nick accounting for his heart condition, and Diane not wanting her time in Gander tainted by a hangover — to keep the drinking to a minimum. 

Still wanting to keep the atmosphere light and jovial, Janice suggested they show a video recording of the screech-in. The suggestion was met with initial apprehension from the come from aways until they were told that it served as a compromise of sorts. The mayor, Claude, either said they could be screeched in again, as was the tradition, or they could watch the video of last year’s ceremony. Nick felt relief wash over him when everyone agreed that they would rather watch the video instead of running the ceremony again. His title of “Honorary Newfoundlander” did not need to be reinstated.

Diane turned to him, eyes twinkling. “Well, anything is better than having to kiss the fish again, right?” she asked jokingly. 

_ Oh no. _

The realization suddenly struck Nick with a startling intensity. He’d never told Diane that she hadn’t kissed the fish. 

He couldn’t be blamed for the omission exactly, when they finally sorted out the depth of feelings they had for each other and agreed to make things work, distance and all, Nick had simply forgotten. Those hours on the plane had been spent quietly wrapped up in one another, kissing, whispering sweet nothings, and planning a future. With no more need to bottle up his feelings, no fear of them going their separate ways never to connect again, Nick did not need to be anything but honest with Diane. He remembered her kissing him during the ceremony, of course, but he’d forgotten that he’d told her otherwise. He’d been planning on telling her at some point that she hadn’t kissed the fish, it’d just skipped his mind.

But with Diane’s attempt at humour now, it was clear he hadn’t told her. And even more startlingly, she was about to find out right now.

Diane’s voice cut through his panicked thoughts. “Nick, are you alright?” She’d released his hand and the humorous twinkle in her eyes had been replaced with genuine concern. Upon meeting her eyes, Nick’s immediate impulse was to soothe that unease, to make her happy again.

“I’m alright,” he reassured her. It was definitely a lie, but he both wanted to calm Diane’s distress and he couldn’t exactly explain why he was anxious without revealing too much.

Diane gave a slight frown as if she didn’t quite believe him, but then settled for a nod. 

Their attention was soon turned away from each other and towards the small tv screen that was already playing out a tape of the screech-in. Watching himself drink the shot screech and kiss the fish wasn’t exactly pleasant. Nick felt the burn in his throat and slimy feeling of the fish on his lips like a touch sensation, it was as if just seeing the events play out on screen was equivalent to reliving them. Perhaps being screeched in again would have been the better alternative, at least then he wouldn’t be so worried about Diane.

His eyes turned away from the screen and focused on her, just as they seemed to ever constantly — both now and when they had been stranded one year ago. She was watching the footage intently, watching herself now adamantly refusing to kiss the fish. 

Watching herself as Claude offered her an alternative choice. 

Watching herself, with zero hesitation, take that alternative. 

Watching herself kiss the Englishman instead of the fish.

There was an outburst of laughter and a cheer from the crowd, but Nick didn’t care about any of that. Diane’s eyes were still focussed on the screen and the anticipation of her reaction made his heart thump and his breathing quicken

When Diane finally turned to face him, Nick met her shocked eyes and mortification descended over him. Despite his temptation to bury his head in his hands and groan or to leave to bar in haste, he held her gaze.  _ You brought this upon yourself, Marson,  _ his subconscious reminded him sternly. It wasn’t fair exactly, but he was resting on Diane to say the first words, he needed to hear her speak to gauge her reaction.   
  


“I didn’t kiss the fish,” she said quietly. She didn’t seem angry or upset, which was a relief, just confused and astonished.

Nick shook his head. “No, you didn’t.”

“I kissed you.” There was a slight influx of surprise in her voice as if she was asking a question, one she needed Nick and only Nick to answer. Despite seeing it on screen with her own two eyes, it was as if the truth wasn’t valid until he confirmed it to her.

“Yes, you did.” Nick felt a burst of warmth rise in his cheeks and could tell he was blushing a deep pink.

The entire bar was crying with laughter now, but Nick didn’t care one bit about how this moment affected his dignity. He only cared about Diane.

She was still looking at him, eyes blown wide. Nervous thoughts spun through Nick’s head.  _ What if she’s upset? What if she leaves? What if, what if, what if..?  _

He wasn’t holding her gaze any longer, desperately trying to regulate his breathing, so he missed the way the shock in her eyes melted away, her expression softening. What was impossible to miss, though, was the way Diane’s hand slid up his jaw, tilting his head up, before she leaned in to kiss him. It was meant to be chaste and quick, but Nick still melted into it. There was a moment where he felt Diane drawing away, her weight shifting, but when Nick moved his hands to cup her face, deepening the angle of the kiss, she instantly sank back into it. When they finally eased apart, Diane’s eyes were shining with an affection that Nick was still surprised to find there. He was still shocked that this wonderful, beautiful woman had let him — the bumbling, awkward Englishman — into her heart.

“Well, I married you, so it doesn’t really matter anyway,” she said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Nick grinned, his delighted smile conveying his relief, and Diane quickly matched his expression as they got lost in each other’s absolute adoration.

They were almost so distracted by the bubble of affection and intimacy surrounding them that they didn’t hear the clamour of the bar. 

Almost.

The entire bar was yelling, locals and come from aways alike. Utterances of “how dare you?” filled the air. One voice cut through all the rest. “Hold on a second, the two of you are married?” Nick looked up to find that the voice belonged to the mayor, he stalked over to their booth, his arms crossed over his chest in mock annoyance.

“Yup,” Diane answered. Nick felt her fingers curl into his and gladly took her hand.

The mayor’s eyebrows shot up in alarm. “Since when?”

“Rather recently, actually,” Diane replied. Nick was still holding her hand in his and was stroking it gently with his thumb.

“And you didn’t invite any of us?” Claude asked.

“We… we sent out a few invitations,” Nick said, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment.

“We wanted to keep it small,” Diane clarified. “We couldn’t exactly invite all of Gander.”

Claude shook his head. “Tsk tsk. Now that won’t do at all. What you two need is a proper ceremony. A real wedding.”

“Oh, that’s not necessary… we’re…” Nick wasn’t sure how he could be possibly blushing more, but he knew he was given the burst warmth he felt in his cheeks. He was relieved when he turned to find Diane, who looked just as shamefaced as he.

“Nonsense! We’ve already got a party going, so we could just go ahead and do it right now. I am a notary public after all,” Claude said with a wink.

Nick wasn’t quite sure what inspired the sudden flare of confidence in him, it was something about Gander, about each person’s kindness and enthusiasm, it was infectious. Or maybe it was the way Diane was smiling at him, gently, lovingly, and happily. “Alright,” he answered simply.

Diane’s eyes widened with the same amount of astonishment that had been present minutes ago when she’d found out she hadn’t kissed the fish. “Really?”

“Really,” Nick answered, suddenly more sure of himself. “I love you, of course I’d be happy to marry you again.”

Diane beamed at him, her smile bright like sunshine. A public ceremony was certainly out of his comfort zone, but for her, Nick decided, it was worth it.

Claude clapped them both on the shoulder. “Alright then.” He beckoned Nick and Diane to stand and lead them to an open space in the center of the bar. He stepped away for a moment to fetch what Nick assumed was some sort of microphone before he spoke again. “Can I have everyone gather around?”

The crowd moved to form a semi-circle surrounding Nick and Diane and Claude took his position behind them. “You know, I offered to marry these two last year and Diane was rather enthusiastic, so it’s no surprise that we’re here today,” Claude addressed the crowd.

There was a ripple of laughter at Claude’s joke and Nick gently reached to take both of Diane’s hands. He felt her fingers curl into his and gladly reciprocated, interlacing their fingers.

Nick overheard Claude make a few other jokes towards the crowd, but he was too distracted — by the feel of Diane’s hands in his, the shining affection in her eyes, the glorious smile on her face — to catch what he said or care even one bit.

“Nick, do you take Diane…” Claude paused before turning to face Diane. “Hang on, I definitely don’t know your maiden name.”

“Gray,” Diane supplied. “And since you likely don’t know it either,” she gestured to Nick, “his last name is Marson.”

“Alright then.” Claude returned his attention to Nick. “Nick Marson, do you take Diane Gray to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do.” Nick knew he was shaking, which was unreasonable given that he and Diane were already married, but something about this second ceremony in front of all of the Newfoundlanders and come from aways felt more real, more meaningful. Diane could sense his nerves and squeezed his hands. Nick returned her gentle affection with a soft, fluid smile. 

“And Diane Gray, do you take Nick Marson to be your husband?”

“I do,” Diane answered and Nick watched tears spill from her eyes at the words. He squeezed her hands trying to provide her with the same comfort and reassurance that she had offered him only seconds before.

“I’m not even going to ask if there are objections, I know no one will have any,” Claude said before he clapped his hands together. “Well, that’s that then, you’re married.”

Nick leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Diane, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss before Claude even told them too. He felt Diane’s arms wrap around him in turn and pressed in deeper, kissing her more certainly.

They were pulled apart by Claude’s voice, his words directed towards Diane. “I was going to tell you to kiss the Englishman you’re now married to, but it looks like you’ve taken care of that yourself.”

Nick watched Diane blush at Claude’s teasing, it was adorable. “Yes, thank you,” she answered.

Diane offered a sly smile to Nick before heading off into her circle of well-wishers.

Claude turned to Nick a delighted smile on his face. “Thank you,” he said sincerely. 

Nick wasn’t quite sure what Claude was thanking him for and furrowed his brow in confusion. “For what?” he asked.

Claude laughed. “For letting us be involved in your happiness, of course. Something as wonderful as what you two have built deserves to be celebrated. Thank you for being willing to celebrate it again. Here. With us.” 

Nick smiled at the mayor. “No, thank you,” he replied. “Without your town’s hospitality, Diane and I, we might not have met. Having a small ceremony was the very least we could do. I’m sorry we didn’t wait to get married here.” He paused contemplating his next words and then leaned forward conspiratorially. “We wanted the first anniversary to coincide with our honeymoon,” he said immediately blushing as he thought about the possible implications of his words

Claude raised his eyebrows and a salacious smile spread across his face. He clapped Nick on the shoulder. “Well don’t let me keep you then, I’m sure your wife is waiting for you.”

Nick turned, his eyes searching for Diane, she was making chatter with a few other locals and come from aways, accepting congratulations and good wishes. When she turned to face him, her eyes lit up in delight. “I believe you’re right,” Nick replied to Claude before striding over to Diane with purpose.

She seemed to anticipate his actions as she turned away from her circle of well-wishers, wrapped her arms theatrically around his neck and met him the middle for a kiss, one that generated a cheer and a round of applause from everyone in the bar there to witness.

When they finally eased apart, Nick lowered his mouth to whisper into Diane’s ear. “Ready to go?”

“Mhm,” Diane hummed as she reached for his hand.

And so they stepped out of the Legion, into the chill of the night Newfoundland air, and into the rest of their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make the reveal that Nick and Diane got married as much as a reveal to the audience reading this fic as well as the characters, let me know if that worked out! As always, comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
